


Make Me Feel (Alive)

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Doll Master Verstael, Doll Prompto, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Since his childhood, Noctis has felt incredibly alone. One day, Noctis ventures into the woods and finds a dollhouse, though. There, Noctis comes across Prompto - a young beautiful blonde boy, with old fashioned clothes and sorrowful facial expressions. However, Noctis and Prompto soon become fast friends, expect Prompto tells him he’s actually a doll, not human. He’s requested by Prompto to always remember their friendship, but what will happen if Noctis forgets, especially when he grows up?





	1. Chapter 1

When he had been eight, Prince Noctis couldn’t fight off his loneliness anymore. He felt miserably alone, especially because he has no one, not even friends at his school. He doesn’t blame his classmates, though. He understands that they’re scared and shy, but still wishes for them to be his friends. For, if not them, then who else will be his friend?

 

However, Prince Noctis’ classmates continued feeling intimidated by him. He hated how his royal status frightened them, but he can’t change that. His birthright is an inevitable force, especially when the Lucian crown chose him. It’s his destiny to be a king, even if he didn’t want to be one.

 

So, Prince Noctis accepted his lonely life. He stopped wishing for friends, especially after acknowledging his classmates didn’t want to befriend him. He focused more on writing to Lady Lunafreya, even if she so seldomly replied back to him, not that it can’t be helped. His penpal is in Tenebrae, which is under attack by the Niflheim Empire, after all.

 

XOXO

 

When school ended, Noctis had been brought back to the Citadel. He feels lonely once again, not exactly enjoying his weekends much. It’s because he has absolutely no friends to play with, expect for Lady Lunafreya, but she can’t leave her kingdom, especially to visit him, of all people.

 

However, Noctis does spend time outdoors. He enjoys exploring the woods, even if his father forbids such adventures. He’s grown quite attached to the woods, which is his getaway from reality and responsibilities nowadays.

 

So, Noctis couldn’t help himself when school ended. He had took off and fled straight into the woods, not caring about his babysitter’s protests. It’s a safe haven, especially from his life and royal responsibilities.

 

XOXO

 

Though, Noctis comes across a strange house - a dollhouse. It stood tall in front of him, with a proud Victorian Era build. It was an aging old house, especially because of the chipping white and purple paint. It still radiated appeal and childishly charmed people, but in an ominous way, not welcoming or friendly.

 

However, Noctis couldn’t help his sparked interest. He slowly stepped on to the porch, with his fingers coiling around the doorknob. He opened the front door and walked inside, then. His curious eyes scanning for life, not noticing someone standing atop the grand staircase and watching him.

 

“Hello?” Noctis asked, nervously biting his lips. “Does anyone hear me?”

 

“Yes, I do,” someone replied, which startled Noctis. “Who are you?”

 

In an instant, Noctis spun around and faced the dollhouse inhabitant - a young freckled faced blonde boy. There was something odd about him, though. The blonde adorned an antique outfit, which seemed something almost a doll would wear, not an eight-year-old boy, especially nowadays. He still smiled and politically greeted the boy, though.

 

“I’m sorry for intruding on you,” Noctis apologized, in a genuine voice. “My name is Noctis. What’s yours?”

 

“Prompto,” the blonde answered, walking down the staircase. “I’m afraid you should leave.”

 

“I said I was sorry,” Noctis pouted, bowing his head in shame. “We can play outside together. I promise it will be fun.”

 

“I cannot go outside,” Prompto confessed, stopping in front of Noctis. “My master does not allow it. You should leave before he comes home. If he sees you, he’ll be very angry with me.”

 

“Oh, I understand,” Noctis sniffles, his blue eyes watering with tears. “Goodbye, then.”

 

“Wait!” Prompto cries out, his hand reaching out for Noctis, which had a barcode tattooed on it. “I want to give you something.”

 

Without hesitation, Noctis watched Prompto scurry into an office. The blonde boy returns with a doll, not just any doll, though. This dolls looks like Prompto, like a miniature replica of him. He still accepts the doll from Prompto, but out of curiosity and confusion.

 

“It looks like you,” Noctis obviously states, hearing Prompto chuckle. “I don’t understand. Why are you giving me this?”

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Prompto admits, smiling at Noctis. “Go on now, Noctis! I cannot have my master seeing you here. He’s a very … strict man.”

 

“Okay,” Noctis says, walking towards the front door, with the doll in his hands. “Bye, Prompto.”

 

“Goodbye,” Prompto waves, watching Noctis disappear into the woods. “He think his first name grants him anonymity. It doesn’t, Your Highness.”

 

XOXO

 

When nightfall approached, Noctis was still lying awake in his bed. He had been tucked in, even read a bedtime story by his father, but he just couldn’t fall asleep, not when he kept thinking about the strange blonde boy from earlier. He sighed and crawled out of bed, then. He turned the lights on and walked towards his toy chest, where he had stuffed the doll Prompto given him.

 

“It looks just like him,” Noctis mumbles, touching the doll’s beautiful blue eyes. “Why would he give me this, then? I don’t understand.”

 

“You still don’t get it. Do you, Your Highness?” someone says, startling Noctis into turning around, and hugging his doll out of fear. “Isn’t it obvious enough?”

 

“Prompto!” Noctis gasps, staring agape at the blonde in front of him. “Who let you in?”

 

“You did, Your Highness. After all, I am your doll now,” Prompto said, smiling cheerfully, with his head tilting to the side. “Don’t you understand? I’m not human. I never was. My master is a dollmaker. He’s a very cruel man, though.”

 

“You’re a … You’re a doll,” Noctis stuttered, remembering how he had met Prompto. “That does explain a lot, like the odd outfit and tattoo. I mean, I also found you in a dollhouse.”

 

“That’s his workshop. It’s where he crafts dolls like me,” Prompto explained, grabbing Noctis’ shoulders. “But, Your Highness, I gave you ownership over me. You’re my master now. I’ll play forever with you. After all, I’m your doll.”

 

“Really?!” Noctis smiles, eyes sparkling with happiness. “You’ll be my friend?!”

 

“Of course,” Prompto agreed, laughing when Noctis started pulling him towards the toy chest. “Your call, Your Highness. What do we play with first?”

 

“Let’s pretend we’re pirates,” Noctis said, grabbing a wooden sword out of his toy chest. “I’ll be Captain Noctis.”

 

“Okay,” Prompto indulged, taking out his sword next. “Then, I’ll be Captain Prompto.”

 

XOXO

 

The next night, Noctis and Prompto played hide n’ seek. He let Prompto hide, though. The blonde doesn’t know the palace very well, after all.

 

“1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … 7 … 8 … 9 … 10,” Noctis counted, hearing Prompto’s footsteps resonating against the tiles. “Ready or not, here I come!”

 

When he had finished counting, Noctis giggled and started looking for Prompto. He ran excitedly through the palace hallways, which startled the guards. He opened random rooms, not caring if important people were holding meetings there, too. He disrupted people in the library as well, especially his father’s favorite scholars.

 

“You must be quiet in the library, Your Highness. These nice scholars are reading,” Ignis scolded, which made him only giggle. “Why were you running around, anyway?”

 

“I’m playing hide n’ seek with my friend,” Noctis replied, with an innocent smile, but Ignis seemed so unconvinced. “He’s hiding and I’m seeking.”

 

“Can I help you, then?” Ignis asked, as Noctis nodded. “What’s his name? How does he look like?”

 

“Prompto,” Noctis answered, pulling Ignis towards the stairs. “He has freckles, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I think he’s hiding in the restricted section.”

 

“Wait a minute, Noctis! You just described your doll to me,” Ignis said, raising an eyebrow, wondering if Noctis invented an imaginary friend. “Where did you get that doll, anyway? It seems like an antique.”

 

“Prompto gave me the doll,” Noctis smiled, tugging Ignis’ hand again. “Come on, Iggy! He might change his hiding spot.”

 

“Okay, okay!” Ignis sighed, following after an energetic Noctis. “Where is he?”

 

However, Noctis ran off again. He darted through the library shelves, with Ignis frustratedly calling out his name, but he just ignored his royal retainer. He found Prompto hiding behind the last library shelf, then. The blonde smiled at him, especially since Ignis had involuntarily become the seeker now.

 

“Follow me,” Noctis whispered, leading Prompto towards a hidden passageway. “Let’s ditch him.”

 

“Sure,” Prompto agreed, watching Noctis move a painting, just slightly enough for them to crawl inside of the secret passageway. “Wow! This is so cool.”

 

Once outside in the garden, Noctis and Prompto burst into laughter. They were still holding hands, just staring at each other laughing, especially at the thought of ditching Ignis behind in the library, like the two mischievous boys they are.

 

“We’re becoming such good friends,” Prompto said, smiling happily.

 

“We are!” Noctis beamed, hugging his beautiful doll.

 

“Your Highness, I want you to promise me something,” Prompto requested, closing his eyes. “Promise me you won’t forget me, not ever.”

 

“I promise you,” Noctis accepted, grabbing Prompto’s hand, and leading him into the garden. “We’re best friends, after all!”   

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving at the palace, Noctis scowled and squeezed shut his eyes. He hadn't been back at the palace in months, not since being gifted a penthouse. He also didn't like living in the palace, especially since he couldn’t get much privacy. He sighed and stepped out of the Regalia, with that familiar anxiety attacking him once more. He stared at the towering palace, which he didn't exactly missed seeing. He liked his penthouse much better, just because he had privacy there. That's the thing teenage boys like him needs nowadays - can't have shy, pretty maids walking in on him jerking off. 

 

“His Majesty missed you a lot,” Ignis said, as Noctis frowned, not prepared for His Majesty’s lecture, especially ones about him ignoring phone calls. “You look upset.”

 

“Look, I don't want to talk,” Noctis grumbled, clenching his fists. “Let's just get this over with. Then, I can go home.”

 

“You are home. You'll rule the Citadel one day,” Ignis smiled, chuckling when Noctis rolled his eyes. “you have precious memories here. You'll have more in the future, too.”

 

“Are you done now?” Noctis asked, crossing his arms. “I'm getting tired of standing.”

 

“Your attitude is something else,” Ignis laughed, shaking his head. “What has gotten into you, Noctis?”

 

“Seriously? Can you stop with the shrink talk?” Noctis groaned, sighing in annoyance. “Honestly, I’m fine.”

 

“Alright,” Ignis chuckled, holding his hands up. “I’ll back off for now. We don’t want to keep His Majesty waiting, after all.”

 

“Yeah … ” Noctis scoffed, frowning. “Who would want to do that?”

 

“Well, I can think of someone,” Ignis smirked, staring at Noctis from the corners of his eyes.

 

“I don't count. I’m his son.”

 

“Oh, I see. You’re now rubbing privilege into other people’s faces.”

 

“You know, I don’t need you anymore. I can walk myself to my room.”

 

“Don’t be like that, Noctis! I was only teasing you. I don’t understand why you get so worked up nowadays.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon stomping through the hallways, Noctis soon arrived at his bedroom in the Citadel. He walked inside and found boxes everywhere, with his childhood clothes and toys packed inside. He plucked a toy robot from one box, which brought a small smile to his pale lips. He didn't exactly like his childhood, especially because of feeling constantly lonely. His father tried to be present, but he just couldn’t. His father is the king of Lucis, not an ordinary man. It's why he doesn’t blame his old man. 

 

“His Majesty wants to remodel your bedroom,” Ignis explained,  flipping through a children's picture book. “You've grown, not exactly a child anymore.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Noctis chuckled, tossing the toy robot into the box. “Is he going to donate my stuff?”

 

“No, His Majesty will store everything in the attic,” Ignis said, receiving a confused stare from Noctis. “What's wrong?”

 

“Why?” Noctis asked, picking up an old teddy bear. “I mean, I don't need these things anymore.”

 

“Oh, Noctis! You're His Majesty’s only child. He will always see you as his child, too. He's protective of you, even your things as well,” Ignis chuckled, leaning against the dresser. “Do you understand now?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Noctis sighed, sitting down on top of his bed. “It feels so weird being back.”

 

“You'll get used to it,” Ignis comforted, crossing his arms together. “When your bedroom is remodeled, I'm sure you'll like it here.”

 

“I mean, how can I not like getting walked in on, Ignis?” Noctis snickered, recalling those times when he had been interrupted in midst of self pleasure. “Yeah, I totally love making my maids blush bright red, even after the incident.”

 

“That’s right,” Ignis shrugged, raising his eyebrow. “How can I forget? You’re not allowed to lock doors.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s for my  _ safety _ .”

 

“It is, Noctis! Assassins almost always target palaces. We must ensure you’re protected at all times.”

 

“Gods, I’ve heard that story so many times before.”

 

“You must be tired. I’ll leave you for now.”

 

“Thanks … ”

 

XOXO

 

When Ignis left him alone, Noctis continued looking around his bedroom. He found an antique doll laying on his bed, with cracks cutting through its glass skin. He frowned and touched the doll’s blue eyes, which seemed so sad. His fingers brushed through the doll’s golden locks, then. They felt so soft and silky in his grip, like they were real human hair. The doll’s freckles glowed, too. It was an adorable doll overall, but he's not a child anymore.

 

“I can't believe how much toys you bought me,” Noctis laughed, setting the doll down. “Damn, I guess I really was a spoiled brat.”

 

“You still are,” King Regis said, ruffling Noctis’ dark locks. “But, I never got you that doll.”

 

“That's weird,” Noctis mumbled, poking the doll’s freckled cheek. “Who did, then?”

 

“I believe you found it somewhere. I wanted you to get rid of it, but you got so attached to it instead. You even gave it a name,” King Regis explained, brushing Noctis’ bangs aside. “You need a haircut. Your eyes are always hidden.”

 

“What did I name it?” Noctis asked, leaning more into his father's comforting touch. “And, I don’t need a haircut.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. It's been such a long time,” King Regis admitted, pinching Noctis’ cheek. “You do need a haircut. I'd love to see your eyes once in a while, but I won't force you.” 

 

“Dad!” Noctis cried out, swatting King Regis’ hand away. “I'm not a kid anymore.” 

 

“I know, I know,” King Regis chuckled, as Noctis pouted and rubbed his cheek. “Come on, son. Let's leave to the garden. The servants need space to finish remodeling your bedroom.”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, placing his doll into a box. 

 

“So, Noctis, how is school going?” 

 

“Dad, I don't want to talk about school!”

 

“But, I'd like to hear about your grades.”

 

“I'm passing all of my classes, if that's what you want to know.”

 

XOXO 

 

After he had his dinner, Noctis returned to his bedroom. He saw that the boxes were all gone. His bedroom lacked anything of his childhood. It had been remodeled to suit the needs of a teenage boy now. 

 

“Hey, I heard you're staying here for Spring Break,” Gladio said, leaning against the threshold. “His Majesty must be so happy.”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Noctis sighed, inviting Gladio to join him on the balcony. “It's so weird being back, though.”

 

“Is it really?” Gladio asked, playfully punching Noctis on the arm. “This is your home, Noct.”

 

“I know it is. It just doesn't feel like a home,” Noctis replied, frowning down at the Citadel’s courtyard. “I mean, I'm constantly surrounded by people. I can never be alone here. There's no privacy.”

 

“You're just saying that because you're an introvert,” Gladio laughed, which made Noctis roll his eyes. “When you grow older, I'm sure your thoughts will change. You're just a stupid, silly teenager right now.”

 

“Careful there, Gladio. You can't call your prince such names.”

 

“I can call you whatever I want, spoiled brat.”

 

XOXO

 

Even though he had fallen asleep, Noctis kept tossing and turning. A nightmare was spurring inside of his head, with haunting images of a deteriorated dollhouse. His eyes were clenched shut tightly, not daring to open anytime soon. His body was sweating, even jolting from time to time. 

 

_ In his nightmare, Noctis was walking through a forest. He was barefoot, just dressed in his pajamas. He hugged himself, not exactly protecting him from the coldness. He soon arrived at a house, which was a ruined dollhouse. He still knocked on the front door, but didn't receive an answer. _

 

_ “Hello?” Noctis asked, turning the doorknob slowly. “Is anyone here?”  _

 

_ “Can you hear me?” Noctis asked again, cautiously walking inside of the strange house. “Hello?”  _

 

_ Once inside of the living room, Noctis spotted someone standing in front of the dusty grand piano. He hesitantly approached the slender blonde young man, noticing that the teenager’s shoulders were quivering. He sighed and reached out, nervously clasping the blonde’s shoulder. _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Noctis questioned, as said sobbing stranger started slowly turning around. “Why are you crying?”  _

 

_ When the blonde completely faced him, Noctis’ eyes widened and a gasp slipped out of his mouth. He released the stranger’s shoulder, with his feet unconsciously taking steps backwards. He was so shocked and startled, especially by the cracks in the stranger’s skin. They resemble glass breaking, which were  perfectly cut into the blonde’s freckled skin. They also made the blonde doll-like, even his old-fashioned clothes contributed to the doll-like demeanor.  _

 

_ “You promised you wouldn’t forget!” the stranger screamed, baby blue eyes sparkling with tears. “You promised me, Noctis! How could you, then? How could you forget about me?” _

 

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noctis objected, backing away from the sobbing young man. “I don’t even know who you are.” _

 

_ “Exactly!” the stranger snapped, pale hands balling into fists. “That’s my point. You don’t know who I am anymore. You’ve forgotten about me!” _

 

_ “I think there’s a misunderstanding. You’re probably mistaking me for someone else.” _

 

_ “No, I’m not, Your Highness!”  _

 

_ Just then, Noctis heard loud footsteps echoing from upstairs. He saw the blonde’s baby blue eyes widen in fear, even the teardrops stopped streaming down his freckled cheeks.  _

 

_ “You need to leave right now.” _

 

_ “What? But, why?” _

 

_ “I don’t have time to explain. You need to leave. My … father is not a kind man.” _

 

_ “Wait … ” _

 

_ “Just go, Noctis! If you want to save me, then keep your promise and remember me.”  _

 

XOXO

 

When he had awoken, Noctis sat straight up in bed with a gasp. He was sweaty and struggling to breathe, especially because his nightmare felt so real. He felt like he knew that beautiful blonde, but he just couldn’t remember from where. He groaned and crawled out of bed, not wanting to trying to sleep again. He walked towards the balcony, then. 

 

“Yuck!” Noctis frowned, threading through his damp locks. “I feel gross.”

 

“Fuck it!” Noctis sighed, stripping out of his pajamas. “I’m going to take a shower again.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
